1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a stacked card connector for receiving different cards.
2. Description of Related Arts
The TW patent No. 380758 discloses an assembling method of terminals received in an input/output connector. The connector has an housing with some of terminal strips molded therein, a number of joint forming between neighboring terminals are cut off to be independent terminals.
Generally speaking, the terminals are independent because they would actuate different function. But, a strip of terminals has joints at an end, being beneficial to assembling. With the improvement of density of integration, a stacked card connector is provided for inserting several cards simultaneously. The stacked card connector has a number of engaging portions in an altitudinal direction. The upper engaging portion received a set of terminals therein is formed in an injecting molding process and the terminals in a molding device assumes to be a cantilever. The terminals spreading in a plane would be impacted by a force of gravity and flowing of melted plastic in the producing process of stacked card connector.
Hence, a stacked card connector whose terminals have a good flatness is desired.